


Mistletoe

by lossylvia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossylvia/pseuds/lossylvia
Summary: 哈利吻了他的死对头，在槲寄生下。





	1. Chapter 1

“那么我们来检查一下你们的复习情况——”

槲寄生，又名冬青，寄生于各类植物上，有害于宿主。

“——哈利·波特。”

茎柔韧呈绿色，叶呈倒披针形。革质、淡绿色。

“——哈利·波特！”

早春，叶间分出小梗，着生小花，果实半透明，呈黄绿色——

“哈利，哈利？”

哈利猛然间回过神，看见罗恩和赫敏拼命地朝他使眼色。

“是，教授！”  
哈利慌忙站起来，差点摔碎自己的眼镜，斯莱特林们发出一阵小小的嗤笑。

斯内普冷冷地看着他：“上课走神，格兰芬多扣十分。”

哈利坐了下来，无视了斯莱特林的怪叫声。

“你没事吧，哈利？”罗恩低声问他，“如果是因为昨天——”

“罗恩，”哈利打断他，“我没事，当心点，斯内普看过来了。”

“下一位——德拉科·马尔福。”

课室突然安静了。

德拉科站起来，苍白得像一张纸片，他甚至没有露出以往嘲讽的微笑。

哈利听见斯内普问他那个本应是哈利回答的问题——

“槲寄生的功效？”

哈利感觉自己的胃被揪了起来。

德拉科沉默了，连同斯莱特林们一起，直到斯内普挑起了眉毛，他才吞吞吐吐地回答。

“缓解风湿痹痛。”

所有人都默默地松了一口气。

斯内普的语气终于轻松了一点：“很好，斯莱特林加十分。”

哈利感觉自己的胃又回来了，德拉科坐下的时候看了他一眼，又僵硬地将目光挪开。

一节要命的魔药课。

“哈利，昨天的事，我和罗恩感到很抱歉——”

下课后，赫敏追上哈利，一副懊恼的模样。

“要不是我们找了弗雷德和乔治帮忙，也不会变成这个样子——”

“好了赫敏，我没有怪你们，但是我需要一个人待一会，好吗？”

哈利想尽量让自己听起来温和一些，赫敏担心地看了他一眼，最后摇摇头走开了。

哈利一个人走在回宿舍的路上。他的确需要静静。

毕竟昨天下午，他在离圣诞节还有半个月的时候，在槲寄生下，吻了德拉科·马尔福。


	2. Chapter 2

——事情是这样的。

 

“离圣诞舞会还有半个月，哈利还没有约到秋·张吗？”

 

赫敏把一堆课本放在休息室的桌子上，摊开一本魔法史，罗恩则咬着羽毛笔和一卷羊皮纸作斗争。

 

“该死的九英寸它为什么不会自己完成——赫敏你说什么？”

 

赫敏翻了个白眼：“你就不能在吃之外的事情上用点脑子吗？哈利再不出手秋就要被抢走了！”

 

“可是他看见秋连一句完整的话都讲不出来。”

 

“我觉得哈利需要更直接行动——比如直接吻她什么的。”

 

罗恩见鬼一样看着赫敏。

 

“这样不会被阿瓦达吗？”

 

“嘿，秋肯定也喜欢哈利，他们只是需要一点点催化剂——算了你不懂——总之，他们需要有点突破。”

 

“突破？怎么样才能突破？”

 

罗恩话音未落，弗雷德突然从椅子后面钻出来。

 

“在为爱情而烦恼吗？”

 

乔治从另一边冒出来，手里拿着一束槲寄生。

 

“在为暗恋而痛苦吗？”

 

“——告白槲寄生，让你说出不敢说的话！”

 

“做不敢做的事！”

 

“迈过告白这道坎！”

 

“走向幸福的颠峰！”

 

双胞胎眨了眨眼，一起说道：“专为圣诞节设计！”

 

“你们又背着妈妈搞了什么花样？”罗恩大叫起来。

 

“噢我们愚蠢的弟弟。”弗雷德说。

 

“圣诞节是绝佳的商机。”乔治摇摇头。

 

“况且可以解决你们的烦恼。”

 

“何乐而不为？”

 

“好吧，”赫敏看得有点头晕，忍不住打断他们，“这个有什么用？”

 

“别看它只是一束槲寄生。”

 

“它蕴含了神奇的魔力。”

 

“只要把它挂在头顶。”

 

“就能给你无尽的勇气。”

 

双胞胎对视一眼，开心地击了个掌。

 

罗恩和赫敏面面相觑，最后赫敏点了点头。

 

 

“你们帮我约了秋·张？为什么不跟我商量！”

 

哈利皱着眉，把自己的头发揉得乱糟糟的。

 

“哥们，跟你商量了还有戏吗？你放心，这次一定会成功的。”

 

哈利把脸埋进手心里哀嚎了一声，但还是答应赫敏整理好自己的头发再走。

 

“约的这是什么鬼地方——为什么这种时候会有槲寄生？”

 

哈利默默地翻了个白眼，勉强柔顺了一点的头发弄得他很不舒服。

 

 

罗恩和赫敏悄悄地跟在后面。

 

“这样行吗？要是别人来了怎么办？”罗恩担心地问。

 

“不会的，这个点有谁会——“赫敏突然间沉默了一下，“见鬼，马尔福为什么在这？”

 

德拉科从斯莱特林地窖的方向晃过来，淡金色的头发分外显眼。他显然发现了哈利。

 

“这不是我们的救世主吗？在这里等小情人？——天哪你的头发是被鼻涕虫舔过了吗？”

 

德拉科愉悦地拖长了声调，听上去很欠揍。

 

“下了不少功夫啊，等那个拉文克劳？”

 

他慢慢地朝哈利走来。

 

哈利刚想回击他，内心却升腾出一种奇怪的感觉，他感觉胃里有什么东西在扑腾，像是蝴蝶不安分地扇动着翅膀，带动着电流向全身窜去。

 

他不知道怎么形容现在的感受，但是本能地感到危险。

 

特别是马尔福每靠近一步，这种感觉就更加强烈。

 

“救世主居然脸红了？果然是在等那个拉文克劳啊。”

 

德拉科的声音低了下去，脸色在不屑之中又有些阴沉。

 

“你别过来。”

 

哈利听见自己的心跳，像牙牙啃岩皮饼时那么大声。更可怕的是，他产生了一种诡异的冲动。

 

想吻他。非常非常想。

 

 

梅林啊，求求你让马尔福别再往前走了。

 

哈利感觉自己快克制不住这种冲动了。

 

德拉科挑了挑眉，勾起嘴角嘲讽地笑了笑。天知道他这样有多好看，虽然平时的哈利绝对不会承认。

 

德拉科没有理会，袍子在脚边旋出一个美丽的弧度，他的嘴角也有一丝弧度。

 

 

好吧，现在哈利觉得最后一根弦断了。

 

 

德拉科已经走到跟前了，脸上的假笑还没收起来，恶毒的话还没有说出口，就已经僵住。

 

因为哈利扯过他的领带吻了上来，还伸了舌头。

 

德拉科像被摄魂怪袭击了一样一动不动，大脑也停止了思考。

 

罗恩&赫敏：WTF

 

 

“对不起哈利我来迟………了。”一阵由远及近的脚步声，秋·张急匆匆地出现在拐角后，看到眼前的景象，突然间顿住。

 

哈利睁开眼，像是才发现自己在做什么一样，猛地推开德拉科，惊慌失措地看向秋。

 

“对不起，我不知道你们是……”秋红着脸，眼睛不知道该往哪看。

 

“如果这就是你今天找我的原因，那么我知道了，以后都不会再打扰你了，对不起！”

 

秋说完，转身跑走了。

 

哈利张着嘴，很想大喊一声“不是这样的”，可是他一个字也说不出来，而德拉科显然还没有从惊吓中缓过神来，那双灰色的眼睛茫然地看着哈利·波特，他的死敌——而前一分钟他们还在接吻。

 

梅林啊，杀了我吧。

 

哈利脸还在发烫，完全没有勇气德拉科对视。

 

下一秒，他落荒而逃。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次发AO3  
> 本文首发Lofter  
> 食用愉快(・ω・)ノ


End file.
